Wound dressings using an absorbent central area surrounded by a larger adhesive film are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,642 (the '642 patent) shows a wound dressing and delivery system comprising a thick absorbent pad placed in the center of a thin backing. A carrier frame surrounds the perimeter of the wound dressing, providing sufficient support (e.g. rigidity) to the backing to facilitate handling of the dressing during application to a wound. The dressing taught in the '642 patent is useful for application to a large variety of wounds. However, a need remains for a wound dressing that can be more effectively applied to irregular surfaces, such as a heel or shoulder. Currently, wound dressings are sometimes cut toward their center to make a cone shaped dressing, but these dressings have significant limitations, including the risk of infection along the line of the cut line, difficulty in applying with one hand, and leakage of fluids from the wound along the cut line.
Therefore, a need remains for an improved wound dressing configured for application to a rounded or other irregularly shaped body part.